What Happens When Firestar Quits
by brackenfurlover
Summary: What if Firestar quit? What if he made Longtail leader and Jayfeather deputy? Madness, that's what happens! Help! All of the mates are switching now! Brambleclaw is on sugar rush! Run away! R&R Rated T just in case!
1. Firestar Quits, Brambleclaw is fired

**Hey people! I decided to try out my humor-less self on a humor thing-a-ma-jig! Let us see how it works out, shall we?**

"Hey, hey, yeah you, Cinderheart, would you all please keep it down! Hey! I said be quiet! Come on, people, cats, whatever, settle down! I have an announcement to make! HEY THUNDERCLAN! YOUR LEADER WANTS TO SAY SOMETHING!" Firestar screeched. The other clan members were dancing and drinking sodas like there was no tomorrow. Spiderleg was doing the hokie-pokie, Cinderheart was doing the Electric Slide, and Sandstorm was pouring soda on Lionblaze.

Firestar bristled his orange fur and yowled, "HEY! LISTEN TO ME ALREADY, WOULD YOU! I HAVE AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO DELIVER!" The clan stopped what they were doing, all for Brambleclaw, that is, who was sticking marshmallows to Squirrelflight's fur. He sighed as he watched his deputy act like a Twoleg kit.

"Now that I have your attention," the ginger tom began, clearing his throat, "I have an important announcement. Due to lack of interests, I will be resigning from my place as ThunderClan leader." All was silent for a moment, before Brambleclaw started cheering and the others started crying and moaning. After listening for a few moments, and hearing an audible "Ohmigod the apocalypse is coming!" from his daughter, the nerve-fried Leafpool, Firestar tried to continue. Leafpool kept interrupting.

"Now, as you all..."

"The!"

"I am not..."

"Flippin'!"

"Clan leader..."

"Apocalypse!"

"Anymore, and I bet..."

"Is!"

"You all think that..."

"COMING!"

"Brambleclaw is leader..."

"OHMIGOD!!"

Firestar hissed in frustration. "Am I the only normal one left?! Leafpool, BE QUIET. I don't even know what an apocalypse is!" Leafpool whimpered and sulked over to Dustpelt, obviously looking from some comfort from him. The ex-leader shook his head in disgust.

"I have lost any and all interest in being a leader of this foolish kittypet-filled Clan of mine! Now, as I was saying before my own daughter interrupted with this apocalypse foolishness... As you know, I am not Clan leader anymore, and I bet you all think that Brambleclaw is leader," Firestar growled. Brambleclaw did a back flip and cheered eagerly for at least a full minute before the ex-leader could continue.

"Well, he isn't!" he bellowed. Gasps came up from the Clan, and Leafpool could be heard shouting random stuff about the apocalypse again. "That's right; I have fired Brambleclaw from being Clan deputy! Instead, I am leaving Longtail in charge of this blasted Clan! From now on, no matter what StarClan says, he will be known as Longstar, and I will be known as Firemasterofallawesome!" Firemasterofallawesome hissed and leaped off the High-Rock, leaving Longstar to find his way there.

Longstar pranced bravely on the High-Rock, and then lost his footing and fell, face first, into the ground. He jumped up, twirling around and looking for his 'attacker'. "CURSE THIS BLINDNESS!! I will never eat or touch another stupid rabbit again in my life! I DESPISE YOU, RABBIT MASTER OF ALL EVIL!" he cried to the world. The other cats stared at him as he ranted on and on about the evil that lurked behind every rabbits' cute gaze.

Clearing his throat, Longstar managed to calm down and make it up to the High-Rock... again. "Um... hey, everyone... I don't know what Firemasterofallawesome was thinking when he appointed me leader but uh... HUZZAH! And now, with the side of StarClan near me, I strip Jayfeather of his medicine cat apprentice title, and I shall makez him my blind deputy! RAWR!" Jayfeather let out a happy, girly squeal.

"Like, Ohmigod! I am just, like, so happy that you, like, totally picked me! I mean, like, you could've picked, like, Brackenfur, but you like, didn't! For sure, for sure!" Jayfeather screeched in a high-pitched voice. He also fell off the High-Rock.

"LET US BOOGIE-OOGIE-OOGIE TILL WE CAN'T BOOGIE NO MORE!" Bumblekit howled. The rest of the Clan cats began to dance merrily and go crazy with sugar. Leafpool kept muttering junk about the apocalypse coming, and Brambleclaw was taking his depression out by drinking all of the soda available. Is it possible to become drunk on soda?

**So, Leafpool's neurotic, Firestar is Firemasterofallawesome, Longstar is the blind leader, Jayfeather is the blind ex-medicine-cat deputy, and Leafpool is also in love with DUSTPELT?!? AH! Flamers will be used to burn Hollyleaf. R&R, give me ideas, etc etc... I need help with the mate switchups! Who should go with who? HELP!! LOL, peace. ---Brackenfurlover**


	2. Mate MixUp!

**Here ya go, people! Keep the reviews coming, and I'll add another, even more stupid, chapter tomorrow! When you have bronchitis, you have a LOT of time on your hands...**

**Redstar-leader-of-thunderClan: ****Yay! Love the pairings. As you can see, I have used a few of your ideas, and I was originally gonna use them anyway! GASP!**

**Silverpelt-Hawksky: Isn't though? Muahaha!**

**Jayfeather: Huzzah!**

**Toboetsumelover: Love the pairings! I used some too!**

Firemasterofallawesome sat back in his pink, fuzzy recliner, watching how the Clan was getting along without him as the leader. He snickered as Brambleclaw continued crying into Sorreltail's now-wet fur and downed his 272nd two-liter bottle of caffeine-rich soda. Firing Brambleclaw was the best thing he had ever done for his entertainment! The fuzzy, master of all awesome, kitty cracked up hysterically every time Longstar and Jayfeather smacked into each other and fell off the High-Rock. They would flip out on each other and accuse random cats of their blindness. This would lead to much more amusement for Firemasterofallawesome.

Longstar blindly made his way up to the High-Rock, this time without falling off. "I have an important announcement to make!" he cried, but when he noticed that the other cats were still partying, he bellowed, "Yo yo foshizzle drizzle big-zizzle! Listen up, y'all weirdoes!" The cats looked up at him and Leafpool shouted "APOCALYPSE!"

Jayfeather shouted, "Like, Ohmigod! Like, listen up! Because, like, for sure for sure, Leafpool is having more kitties!" The rest of the clan gasped and Lionblaze fainted. Firemasterofallawesome ran over to Leafpool and began to shout at her, while Dustpelt had an emotional breakdown.

"Sigh... ok, ok, and yes. Leafpool and Dustpelt are having _more_ little brats, blah blah, shame on you, blah, blah. Firemasterofallawesome stop shouting at your neurotic daughter and go control your mate! Sandstorm, stop drawing on Brackenfur! No, that doesn't mean you can go torture—BRAMBLECLAW! What on Earth are you and Sorreltail doing?" Longstar exclaimed. The dark tabby tom and the pale female were cuddling with each other, tails entwined, feeding one another marshmallows and pretzels.

Squirrelflight sat down in the middle of camp and said sweetly, "Oh, Brambleclaw, dearie? Would you please come here?" Brambleclaw smiled at Sorreltail, and then flounced over to his 'mate'. "Good, now follow me," she cooed, making her way out of camp. The dark tabby tom followed her happily while Sorreltail looked longingly at him. No one bothered to tell her that Brambleclaw might never be seen again, after what Squirrelflight could do to him. Longstar sighed.

Firemasterofallawesome went back to his recliner. He had been sitting there watching Dustpelt dare Bumblekit to try to eat Graystripe's ear when he noticed Sandstorm and Brackenfur were missing. Thinking that good ole Sandstorm was just comforting poor Brackenfur after Sorreltail's traitorous actions, he went looking for them. The fluffy ginger cat had just turned the corner that led to the stream when he spotted Brackenfur lovingly licking HIS MATE'S fur! Appalled, Firemasterofallawesome let out a piercing battle cry and attacked.

Meanwhile, back at camp, the Clan was holding a truth or dare party. It was Daisy's turn to dare some cat in the circle. The she-cat smiled evilly. "I dare you, Honeyfern, to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Berrynose! Berrynose is the one that is blindfolded!" she cackled. Honeyfern let out a cry of happiness and magically took a rope and blindfold out from behind her. Screaming merrily, she ran over to Berrynose and took him into the nursery. Daisy sat back and took a sip of the Mountain Dew that she was drinking. Everyone gazed at her; who knew she could be so evil, to her own son!

Seven minutes later, Honeyfern marched blissfully out of the nursery, and Berrynose came out with a horrified look carved in his face. He looked at Daisy, saw her evil smile, and burst into tears. The creamy white cat was never seen again... for that day.

In the meantime, Firemasterofallawesome came back, dragging Brackenfur and Sandstorm by their neck fur. He dropped them on the ground, screamed, "LEAFPOOL WAS RIGHT! THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING!" and dropped onto the ground, sobbing. Longstar looked at him and shook his head. Firestar, the once great clan leader, now Firemasterofallawesome, was reduced to heaps of crying fur in one day?!

Daisy gave another one of her frightening smiles. "Let us continue. Next, Honeyfern will be picking the truth-or-darer. Honeyfern?"

"Hmm... I dare Lionblaze to admit to Cinderheart that he loves her!" she crowed. Lionblaze began to cry. What was with all of the crying warriors today?! He ran up to Cinderheart and blubbered, "Cinderheart, they found out! They found out! They flippin' found out! They know! Just tell them! Just tell them you are having my kits!"

The clan gasped, but Longstar thought they should have been used to it by now. "Great!" he tried saying merrily, "So now the nursery will be full with Leafpool's, Sandstorm's, Cinderheart's, and Mousefur's kits!"

Gasps went up everywhere. Mousefur too? Mousefur slapped Longstar. "You bumbling idiot! We were supposed to make them think our kits were Squirrelflight's!" she hissed. Longstar sniffled; he would not stoop down to crying! "Ok, I'm sorry, love. It just slipped out!"

Suddenly music started playing, and the cats started dancing to "Right Round" by Flo Rida. Brambleclaw magically appeared and made a stage materialize right in front of their eyes. He threw millions of bottles of sodas out into the crowd and began dancing right in front of them. Jayfeather gave another girly squeal and began dancing with him. Firemasterofallawesome had decided to give up on being normal and tried to fit in, so he was dancing around with Twoleg boxers on his head. Leafpool, still mumbling things about the apocalypse, began slow dancing with Dustpelt, and Ferncloud began to load up her bazooka gun with her oh so many kits Dustpelt had left her with.

Wow.

**Eh.. not as good as the first chapter... but somewhat funny, right? Also, after a few reviews, I noticed people really wanted Sand and Bracken together! After Fern is done shooting her bazooka kittehs at Dustpelt, perhaps she will find time for love? Oh noes! And why has Daisy gone ebil?! WHY?! I have no idea! R&R people, give me ideas, blah blah blah, etc! Peace, love, and frogs ---brackenfurlover**


	3. Kittehs, kittehs, and a dance contest!

**Yes, I know, I worked up the nerve to put ANOTHER completely random chapter up! SHAME! Shame on me! Now, be happy!**

Firemasterofallawesome sat on his fluffy pink recliner again and began to sob. His ex-mate, Sandstorm, the love of his life, was going to be having Brackenfur's kits anytime now. The poor, poof-y, orange, master of all awesome, kitty had not even found another mate yet to replace his beloved one! Sniffling, Firemasterofallawesome pulled out his pink, glittery cell phone and called Graystripe on it.

"Hey, Graystripe? Your old friend here is sad and—what is that annoying sloppy noise?" Firemasterofallawesome screeched into his phone. He could hear sloppy noises that sounded like Twolegs kissing on the other end.

"Um, look, it's nothing, Firemasterofallawesome... just Ferncloud coughing up a storm. Uh, yeah, hear her?" Graystripe meowed. The ex-leader heard him making coughing noises into the phone. Firemasterofallawesome screamed as loud as he could and threw the phone onto the ground. He jumped on it until it sparked and was broken in about one million places. The other Clan cats had stopped playing ring-around-the-rosy to stare at him. He smiled sheepishly.

An earsplitting yowl came from the nursery, and Sandstorm ran outside of the den. "Would somebody PLEASE come get Mr. Kissy-All-Day and Ferncloud OUT of the nursery?! We are trying to rest in here!" she screeched. A very guilty looking Graystripe prodded out with Ferncloud following him. He smiled happily, said, "Now that we're out..." and turned to make out with Ferncloud again. Firemasterofallawesome screamed again and started twitching angrily while the other confused cats just stared at them.

Music started playing again and Mousewhisker, Brambleclaw, and Sorreltail began dancing all around the stage. They were dancing to "Sexyback" by Justin Timberlake with boxers on their heads. Everyone stared at them for a moment until they started hearing loud banging noises.

"Muahaha!" Ferncloud shrieked as she pulled out her kitty bazooka. Spiderleg flew out of the bazooka and into Dustpelt, who was having another one of his emotional breakdowns. Foxpaw and Icepaw suddenly barreled into him, and the crazy tomcat went berserk on them. Ferncloud just grinned evilly as Graystripe pulled her into another kiss.

Sorreltail suddenly fell off the stage, holding her stomach in pain.

The following language is censored for your dismay. Muahaha.

"YAH!! WHAT THE CATNIP?!" she squealed in horror. "WHY THE CATNIP IS THERE THIS CATNIP PAIN IN MY CATNIP STOMACH!? I NEED TO CATNIP GET TO THE CATNIP NURSERY! WHERE THE CATNIP IS THAT CATNIP MATE OF MINE?!" Mousewhisker covered Bumblekit, Briarkit, and Whateverhernameiskit's ears as they led Sorreltail over to the nursery. Brambleclaw followed her with a baffled look on his face and a huge seven-liter bottle of Grape Soda. More cries of pain could be heard from the other cats in the nursery along with Sorreltail's.

-----------------------

Longstar blindly found a clipboard and scampered to the nursery. Sorreltail, Sandstorm, Mousefur, Cinderheart, Leafpool, and somehow HONEYFERN, had all just given birth to their many kits. He was in charge of writing down their names and descriptions. Oh, joy.

First, he had a question to ask. "Honeyfern," he meowed nervously, "how in the name of StarClan are you in here? You don't even have a mate!" Honeyfern grinned at him evilly, and all of her little kits seemed to do the same.

Slyly, she purred, "Remember when Daisy dared me to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Berrynose? Well, for seven minutes I..." She was cut off by Longstar screeching and running over to the other side of the nursery. The honey-colored cat smiled darkly.

Panting, Longstar began to write the names of the mates and their kits.

_Sorreltail x Brambleclaw_

**Sodakit**

**Pizzakit**

**IamsoawesomelyevilIamsomuchbetterthanyoukit**

_Sandstorm x Brackenfur_

**Bubblezkit**

**Tralalalakit**

**Mookit**

**Uspinmehheadriteroundriteroundkit**

_Mousefur x Longstar_

**Marshmallowkit**

**Sugarkit**

_Cinderheart x Lionblaze_

**AllhailTigerstarkit**

**Yoyofoshizzlekit**

**Worlddominationkit**

**Muahahahakit**

_Leafpool x Dustpelt_

**Mustkit**

**Killkit**

**Firemasterofallawesomekit**

**Smileykit**

**Ohmigodkit**

**THEAPOCALYPSEkit**

_Honeyfern x Berrynose_

**Thekit**

**Endkit**

**Ofkit**

**Theekit**

**Worldkit**

**InyourfaceLeafpoolkit**

**Televisionkit**

Longstar looked over the list once, thought about how many cats where in the Clan, and then passed out.

Firemasterofallawesome sniffled and looked away from the little kittens. Pizzakit? Sodakit? Bubblezkit? IamsoawesomelyevilIamsomuchbetterthanyoukit?! Those were horrible, horrible names to give to lovely little kits! The fluffy orange kitty grabbed a bag of marshmallows, no not the kit, and sat on his fluffy pink recliner. Maybe he needed a therapist. Was Blackstar a good therapist?

The rest of the cats, like Mousewhisker, Foxpaw, Icepaw, Dustpelt, etc, were now enjoying a healthy game of Beat-Daisy-Over-The-Head-With-Millie, and Cloudtail had the honors of doing so. "Why?!" Daisy cried, all traces of bravery gone. The fluffy white kitty shrugged and slapped her over the head with Millie. Next, they turned to having a dancing contest. Mousewhisker grabbed a pair of shades and flopped down at the judges table, along with Hollyleaf (**AN: I know, she finally appears**!), Squirrelflight, and Spiderleg.

Brambleclaw was the first to start showing his moves. He took out a radio, and all of a sudden, a gold chain appeared around his neck, he was wearing way-to-low pants, and he had a hat and shades on. "Yo, yo! I'm Brambleclaw, but y'all can call me Brambizzle. I'm gonna be break-dancing to 'Low' by Flo Rida!" he meowed. With this, the dark tabby tom punched a button on the radio and began to dance. By the end, he had the audience and all but one judge out of their seats and dancing with him.

Mousewhisker meowed, "Yo, dawg, dat was totally awesome. I have a feeling that you, dawg, will be winning dis thing!" Hollyleaf purred, "Yay, daddy! Oh, I mean, fake daddy! You rock, dude! I can totally see that you just let yourself loose!" Squirrelflight, of course, said that it was the worst thing she had ever seen. Hmm, wonder why? Spiderleg thought it was the bomb, but that Brambizzle needed to get a life.

Firemasterofallawesome walked onto the stage. "I will be doing a dance I call 'Firemasterofallawesome Just Stands There'," he announced. He waited until the sun shone above him, puffed out his fur and... just stood there.

Squirrelflight blinked rapidly to clear the tears from her eyes. "That... was... beautiful! Yay daddy!" she cheered. The other judges looked at her, dumbfounded. "Yo, dawg, that was terrible. Get off of the stage, man." Hollyleaf and Spiderleg agreed, and Firemasterofallawesome ran, bawling, off the stage.

Seeing as the cats were quickly getting bored of the other lame dances, they just announced Brambizzle to be the winner. He ran, tears streaming down his face, and accepted the life long supply of Grape Soda. His little kitties, Sodakit, Pizzakit, and IamsoawesomelyevilIamsomuchbetterthanyoukit cheered and gave him giant hugs, while Sorreltail sobbed happily. The other Clan members just stared at them and shook their heads.

Firemasterofallawesome growled, hissed, and did any other rude cat things that you can think of, and vowed to get his revenge on the ex-deputy. Hmmm, I wonder if Grape Soda has any forms of evil?

**Soo... they had their kits... Firemasterofallawesome is looking for a mate... they had a very random, very short dance contest... and now Firemasterofallawesome is looking for revenge against Brambleclaw! OH NOES!! What could happen next?! I have... no idea! Muahaha! Leave reviews, and somebody tell me who Firemasterofallawesome is going to be mates with!! AH!! I may not be able to update for a few more days, for I am FORCING myself to go to school tomorrow. Yes, I know, how sad. Peace out --- brackenfurlove**


	4. Firemasterofallawesome's Revenge!

**Muahahaha. I has loaded another chapter! Shame on me! I know I said it wouldn't come until weekend, but I'm still sick. Gotta fever now. Fun fun. Ok... so... Keep reading people!  
****  
WarriorsFreak: I don't know! I just made them up! Muahahahaha! Oh yes, I give WarriorsFreak here full credit for making up the Pizzakit name! Actually, I was planning on it... but... anyways, -gives cookie and brackenfur plushie-  
redstar-leader-of-thunderclan: Nice idea, but I came up with an eviler idea! Read below!! Muahaha!  
Boltstar: Sorry, I no make cats gay! :D I give Boltstar credit for my therapy-Blackstar-idea below! She/he gave me idea of writing about it.  
-also gives cookie and Brackenfur plushie-  
Silverpelt-Hawksky: YAY!  
Sparrow: Sounds interesting... hmm... Firemasterofallawesome still needs to get revenge on Brackenfur -hugs Brackeny-  
**

_**Chapter 4**_

Firemasterofallawesome sat back in his recliner, waiting for Blackstar to start his therapy session. The old white cat grumbled and sat down on a stool that was next to the ex-leader. Glasses magically poofed onto his face and a clipboard appeared in his paws. He looked down at the awesome orange ex-leader.

"Ok, Firestar..."

"FIREMASTEROFALLAWESOME!"

Blackstar hissed evilly, and Firemasterofallawesome was silent. He continued. "So, when did this all start? I see your Clan has gone insane... what with the blind leader, mixed up mates, and soda addiction..." he sighed. Why was he wasting his time here and letting Russetfur threaten to tell everyone about his fear of all things pink if he wasn't back by sunhigh?

Firemasterofallawesome sniffled. "Well, honestly, it all began when I quit. For some twisted reason, I appointed Longstar..."

"OHMIGOD FIREMASTEROFALLAWESOME YOUR RECLINER IS PINK!" Blackstar screeched, leaping up and grabbing the edge of his stool. He hissed at the recliner and his eyes grew wide in fear. Firemasterofallawesome sat upright; what the CATNIP was going on here?!

Blackstar squealed in fear and ran away; back across the Thunderpath and to his clan. Firemasterofallawesome sniffled and began to trudge back to his Clan. Maybe he would just go back to the old, dead forest and find Ravenpaw. Then he wouldn't have to look at his foolish Clan every day. Yeah. That was a good idea. First, he had to get revenge on Brambleclaw, but his Grape Soda would be coming soon.

Meanwhile, Brackenfur was up to no good. He had taken Smileykit, and Dustpelt was having an emotional breakdown. The golden tabby sat in the shadows along with Smileykit, and they both snickered as Dustpelt cried into the dirt. "Oh, my Smileykit!! Where have you gone! Leafpool was right! The apocalypse is coming! Ohmigod!" he sobbed, pounding his fists into the earth. Brackenfur stifled a gasp of laughter, and pushed Smileykit out into the open. The little kit had ketchup all over her pelt and looked like she had been attacked. She began crying pitifully and Leafpool gasped.

"No!! My little kitty! Smileykit, who did this to you? WHY? Why, StarClan? Why have you sent the flippin' apocalypse upon us?! WHY?! I thought you LOVED me! This is all Dustpelt's fault, ISN'T IT?! He was the one that seduced me with his good looks! Moreover, you punish the entire Clan by bringing the apocalypse?! WHY?! Oh StarClan! I WORSHIPPED you! THE APOCALYPSE!!" the neurotic medicine cat gasped. By this time, even Smileykit was rolling around on the ground laughing, and Brackenfur was gasping for air. "You think this is FUNNY?!?!" Leafpool screamed, sobbing hopelessly. Brackenfur had to leave to catch his breath, and Smileykit went along with him.

Suddenly, Bluestar arrived from StarClan. She padded over to Firemasterofallawesome and meowed, "Hey, we got about 33 bottles of seven liter Grape Soda, signed in your name. You want them now?" The evil orange kitty smiled darkly and nodded. 33 bottles of Grape Soda suddenly appeared in front of him, and Bluestar leaned down to whisper something in his ear. Firemasterofallawesome nodded and smiled evilly again. The old leader shook her head in disgust, and then vanished.

Brambleclaw strolled in to camp just that instant and saw all of the Grape Soda. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped when he saw all of them, and he went darting toward them. In that moment, 33 StarClan cats floated down from above, picked up the bottles, shook them up, aimed at Brambleclaw and...

_BOOM_.

The dark tabby was hit with a rush of purple soda and blown away by the force of it. Firemasterofallawesome laughed manically as his ex-deputy was blown away in a rush of Grape Soda. ThunderClan just stared at him... and Brackenfur and Smileykit were _still _laughing at Leafpool and Dustpelt.

Longstar sighed and blindly started heading up the High-Rock. He slipped once and started freaking out, yelling about the evilness of rabbits and how he never wanted to see one again. Wish granted, Longstar, your eyes were clawed shut, remember? Anyways... Jayfeather scrambled up there instead.

"Like, Ohmigod, everyone, listen up! Ok, so, like, like, like, umm, like, ok. I, like, totally wanna, like... umm... why was I, like, up here? Oh, like, oh yeah! Ok, so, Brambleclaw is gone for, like, a while now, kitties. He won't be, like, back for, like, a long time. Like, yeah. Oh! And, like, it's time for the kits to be apprentices! Ohmigod, this is gonna take for, like, ever!" Jayfeather mewled. The Clan looked at each other and talked among themselves, trying to find out what their deputy had just like, said. Oh no! His 'like'ness is spreading!

All of the twenty-six kittens trotted merrily out of the nursery with their parents following them. They all had their heads held high and their tails puffed out. Jayfeather gasped; did they even HAVE twenty-six warriors?!

"Oh, um, ok, Longstar? GET UP HERE!!" he blindly yowled. The leader, still sniffling from his rant, climbed up and faced the Clan. "Ok," he began. "We don't have twenty-six warriors. But there are plenty in StarClan that are willing to help! HUZZAH! Mmkay... so... here we go. Sodapaw, you get Berrynose. Pizzapaw, you get Berrynose. IamsoawesomelyevilIamsomuchbetterthanyoupaw, you get Cinderheart. Bubblezpaw, you get GASP! Bluestar! She came down from StarClan to help! Huzzah! Anyways... Tralalalapaw, you get Brightheart. Moopaw, you get GASP! The dead Goldenflower! Uspinmehheadriteroundriteroundpaw, you get... Millie." Here Longstar stopped to take a breath and look lovingly at his own two kits. "Marshmallowpaw, you get Sorreltail. Sugarpaw, you get GASP! Redtail!" ThunderClan gasped as the deputy slaughtered by Tigerstar came down to stand next to the little kit. Sugarpaw smiled sweetly at him.

Longstar took a drink of apple juice before continuing. "That just hit the spot!" he cheered. Then he continued... again. "AllhailTigerstarpaw, you get... What's that? NO! NO! NO! TIGERSTAR CANNOT BE YOUR MENTOR!!" he screamed. The long-tailed cat took a deep breath and continued. "Your mentor will be Whitewing! Yes! Whitewing, I say! Ok, now,Yoyofoshizzlepaw, your mentor will be Cloudtail. Worlddominationpaw, you... NO, NO, NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE TIGERSTAR EITHER! SHEESH! You will have Hollyleaf as a mentor. I don't care if you hate her! Get over it! Muahahahapaw, your mentor will be Daisy. Yes, Daisy, you can ACTUALLY work! GASP!" Longstar sighed. There were still more to go!

"Mustpaw, you will be mentored by GASP! The dead Lionheart! Killpaw, your mentor will be your father, Dustpelt. Firemasterofallawesomepaw, your mentor will be Firemasterofallawesome. Duh. Smileypaw, you shall have Brackenfur," Longstar meowed. Smileypaw and Brackenfur shared an evil look with each other and smiled. "Ohmigodpaw**, **you will be mentored by Ferncloud. THEAPOCALYPSEpaw, Leafpool will mentor you to become the medicine cat. Thepaw, your mentor will be GASP! The dead Frostfur! Endpaw, your mentor will be Graystripe, if he ever stops kissing Ferncloud! Umm... Ofpaw, your mentor will be the old, dead Halftail! Theepaw, your mentor will be Hazeltail! Worldpaw, your mentor will be Honeyfern. InyourfaceLeafpoolpaw, your mentor will be Mousewhisker. Televisionpaw, your mentor will be me! Longstar! Muahaha!" Longstar gasped. He slid to the ground, exhausted. Just when he thought the day couldn't get any longer, Firemasterofallawesome ran out of camp, and then came back carrying two kits.

Sandstorm rushed up to them and sniffed them. "They look and smell just like you!" she cried, hurt. "And they aren't mine!" The rest of ThunderClan gasped, but Longstar really thought that they would be used to this by now. "They smell... of... another Clan!!!" she squealed. Even Longstar wasn't prepared for this. This time, every cat in the camp gasped. Even the fresh kill gasped!

Firemasterofallawesome smiled darkly and nodded. "They are mine! Sandstorm, taste revenge! Ha! This is what you get for betraying me! These kits are..."

**Ha ha ha, yes, I leave you with a cliffhanger! Oh the joys of being evil! Anyways... recap: Firemasterofallawesome needed therapy, Blackstar hates pink, Brambleclaw was blasted away in a blast of Grape Soda fizz, Brackenfur is evil ((_awesomely_ evil!!), the kits got apprenticed, and Firemasterofallawesome got his revenge on Sandstorm by having kits with... ha! I'm not telling! Muahaha! You'll just have to read to figure it out! PEACE OUT! BRACKENFUR = LOVE!! ---brackenfurlove**


	5. Author's Note

**You will not be seeing me for awhile. Right now, I am VERY angry, because someone on here stole my chapter and posted it as their own story. This shows how distrustful people can be online. I have notified Fanfiction about it, so it will hopefully be fixed soon. Until I come to trust people on here again, you won't be hearing from me very much... unless I'm flooded by reviews, cuz that just gets annoying. So, adios, mi amigos, and I'll see ya some other time.**

**Oh, and just so nobody can rightfully report me for posting this Author's Note:**

Brambleclaw staggered through the entrance of the ShadowClan camp. Warriors all around him gasped and snarled at him, but the dark tom did not care. He had to get to his sister... had to get to her... He had to tell her that Flamepaw and Tigerpaw were dead.

**Ha. Now, buh bye for awhile.**

**---the P. brackenfurlover**


	6. The LongAwaited Chapter 6: Catnip

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Don't kill me! I know this took forever... sorry! But here ya go!**

_**Chapter 5**_

"Would you just tell us already?!" Longstar hissed, after waiting an entire day, staring at Firemasterofallawesome and waiting for him to finish his sentence. They had been standing in the same spot for many, many heartbeats and everyone was getting angry at the ex-leader. Sandstorm was sobbing and rolling around on the ground, and Pizzapaw had left to go make... pizzas?

Firemasterofallawesome laughed darkly. "Ok, I will tell you. These two kits, Dumplingpaw and Chinesefoodpaw, are mine and Leopardstar's!" he cackled evilly. Sandstorm cried out in pain as she began twitching angrily on the ground. The ex-leader smiled evilly and began to dance with his kittens.

Longstar blinked and just walked away.

Just then, Brambleclaw, who had turned permanently purple, stumbled into camp. Gasping heavily, he dropped to the ground and tried to speak. "I... grape... soda... must... never... meet... again... APOCALYPSE!" he squealed, twitching on the ground. Firemasterofallawesome looked at him and meowed, "CATNIP!" for his plan to kill Brambleclaw had obviously failed miserably. Then he smiled evilly at Dumplingpaw, who gave him the same evil smile right back. "Oh Looooooooooooongstar?" he called to the leader.

The scared-for-life-leader walked up to Firemasterofallawesome warily. "What, you crazy she-cat-manipulating freak?" he hissed, scared.

"Little Dumplingpaw here needs a mentor! So does Chinesefoodpaw!" he purred. Smiling, Firemasterofallawesome leaned his head next to Longstar's ear and whispered something.

Sighing and muttering crap about rabbits, Longstar blindly scrambled up the Highledge again. "Hey... get over here... LEAFPOOL THE APOCALYPSE IS NOT COMING!!! MY STARCLAN!!! SHEESH!!! Worlddominationpaw, stop crying about not having Tigerstar as a mentor! RAWR!" he cried, tears streaming down his face. A bunch of the other Clan cats slowly made their way over to the Highledge, while Brackenfur and Smileypaw pushed a huge tub of ketchup under the Highledge. Brackenfur smiled evilly at his apprentice, and she smiled darkly back at him and nodded.

Still crying, Longstar sobbed, "Bramble... claw... you... are... to... be... Dumpling... paw's... mentor...GASP!!!! And Chinesefoodpaw!!!!! TIGERSTAR IS YOUR MENTOR!!!"

All of the Clan cats screamed in terror, and Leafpool ran herself into a rock repeatedly, screaming, "APOCA-FLIPPING-LYPSE!!" Right then, Tigerstar himself floated up from the ground and appeared in front of Chinesefoodpaw. Worlddominationpaw began to say swear words and cry in anger at not having the evil leader as his own mentor.

Smileypaw slowly made her way up the Highledge, making sure that no one saw her. An evil smile played across her face, and she stood behind Longstar. Whistling so she would seem innocent, she pushed Longstar in the back and he went flying off the Highledge.

"What the--- RAWR!!! AHHH!! I HAVE BEEN COVERED IN STICKY STUFF!! IT IS BLOOD! THE RABBITS HAVE COME BACK TO KILL ME!! HELP! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOOMMMYYY!" Longstar squealed, withering around in the ketchup like a snake. Up on the Highledge, Smileypaw rolled around, laughing and gasping for air. Brackenfur was doing the same in the bush he was hiding in.

Pizzapaw came out of the kitchen (what the heck?!) with a huge pizza in his paws. "I haz le pizza here, if le kittehs would vike to eat vome vof it?" he mewed, twirling the long mustache above his mouth. No cat understood what he had said, but the pizza was gone in an instance. Pizzapaw smiled and pranced happily back to the kitchen.

Soon all of the kitties were catnip-ed up, since it had been catnip pizza. Smileypaw wobbled over to Ofpaw and smiled at him, shouting, "Moo cat eat ear human eat cow moo!" Ofpaw smiled back at her and gave Smileypaw a huge hug, which made them smile even more.

Longstar staggered over to Millie and grabbed her tail. She turned around, looking frantically, but could not find her attacker. When the she cat turned around, Longstar tugged her tail again, and she spun around. "LONGSTAR! NOO TOUCH TAIL OF ME! I NO LIKE IT! YOU NO TOUCH! THIS IS NOT FOR SALE!" she screamed, pointing at herself. By then Longstar had staggered over to some other place.

"VOICES!" some cat yelled, smacking herself in the head. It was Poppyfrost, and she was twirling around and trying to catch the 'voices'. "I HEAR YOU GUYS! STOP TELLING ME EVIL THINGS! I ALREADY KNOW THAT TIGERSTAR SECRETLY LOVES HAZELTAIL! STOP!!"

At this, the other cats screamed again, and Leafpool ran into her rock again. Tigerstar gasped and fainted, for his deep dark secret had been exposed. Hazeltail froze, and then fainted. She did not know Tigerstar loved her.

Jayfeather and Hollyleaf scrambled wobbly up the Highledge and stood there for a second. Then a radio magically appeared, and Jayfeather began to rap. Hollyleaf joined in with her parts.

"Uh, Uh, Uh, Uh," Jayfeather began, a chain appearing around his neck.

Hollyleaf: _Go Jayfeather  
Go Jayfeather  
Go Jayfeather  
Go Jayfeather  
Go  
Go  
Go Jayfeather_

Jayfeather: **Yo listen I'm Jayfeather**

Hollyleaf: _Go Jayfeather_

Jayfeather: **I'm your best friend  
Open the fridge,  
Eat a chicken  
Wassup oh  
7/11 might be down the street  
Beatboxin' with my two feet  
Brand new feet  
When I was born I walked out of the room I was like  
"ptchh brrrrrup"  
My mom was like  
"Yo that's crazy"  
And I was like  
"Yeah, I'm a baby" **

Hollyleaf: _Uh my name's Mufasa I'm the king of the land  
I'll come smack you with the back of my hand_

Jayfeather: **Yo get out this is my song  
My song  
Everybody where you at?  
The whole world behind us  
**  
Lionblaze: Yo I'm behind him  
yo check it out I'm behind him

Jayfeather: **He's behind me  
He's behind me  
Yeah!**

All of the other cats stood cheering as Jayfeather clapped for himself and did a cartwheel. "LIKE, YAY!" he shouted.

**Rap made by Joe Jonas. Not me. Sigh. Wasn't the best... I know... cut me some slack... I've spent the past three hours writing chapters and writing my Ancient Rome report. Sigh. ---brackenfurlover**


	7. Special Guest

**I know, I know, I haven't updated for awhile, and this is kinda short-ish. Yeah... Well, I made a deal with ^.^ someone and she had to update her story and I would update this. :D**

_**Chapter 6**_

Oh.

My.

StarClan.

Help.

Us!

Every cat ran around screaming and crying, Leafpool doing the usual sobs about the apocalypse. Smileypaw, Brackenfur, Tigerstar, and Chinesefoodpaw were all floating in the air, pouring catnip and ketchup onto the rest of the cats.

Oh, jeez.

Soon the ground, and Firemasterofallawesome, were covered in catnip and ketchup. "Oh my GOODNESS!" he cried, throwing himself onto the ground. "OH MY GOSH! I'VE BEEN JIMMYJACKED! HELP! MOMMY! MOMMY! HOLY CRUD! KAH MUN RAH! GENERAL CUSTER! OMG! HELP!"

By now, the rest of cats had calmed down and were eating the catnip and ketchup. Here we go again.

Graystripe padded up behind Daisy, and he tugged on her tail as hard as she could. "OMG!" she cried, suddenly flipping out and running back and forth. "Berry, Hazel, Mouse, we are LEAVING this trash hole!" Her little kitties came out of the warrior den, stumbling over their paws and smiling.

"Mommy, I can't leave, I'm having Blackstar's kitties!" Hazeltail announced, wobbling all over the place. Daisy's mouth grew wide and she fell over, onto the ground, dead. Hazeltail smiled and wobbled back to the warrior den. The others just stared at her, but they had gotten used to the shock a long time ago.

Sandstorm suddenly walked into the camp, smiling brightly. Behind her trailed three kittens that looked just like her. Firemasterofallawesome's eyes popped out and he fell to the ground, twitching in anger. His ex-mate just fell to the ground, laughing at him and pointing.

"You idiot! These aren't my kits! These are Squirrelflight's and Ashfur's!" she laughed. Now it was Brambleclaw's turn to fall to the ground and twitch angrily.

"Squirrelflight, how could you?!" he cried, looking at the other she-cat. Squirrelflight smiled and looked evilly at him.

"The same way you ditched me for Sorreltail!" she hissed, walking over to the kittens. They smiled darkly up at their mother. One had a ghostly air around it that it inherited from its father. "These are Kitkit, Pawkit, and Warriorkit!" she announced.

Suddenly, the entire clan camp grew dark. They looked up to see if the sun had vanished, but the trees had grown to cover it. Threatening music started to play in the camp, and suddenly... a cat walked through the entrance.

This was no normal cat. She had black and neon green fur, and her claws were crazy long. Longstar looked at her once and forgot about Mousefur. This she-cat was beautiful!

The new she-cat suddenly gazed at all of the cats and whispered threateningly, "I... have come...." She paused, and her claws grew even longer. Longstar fainted in admiration... somehow. Wait... Longstar _looked_ at the new she-cat. She must be magical! OMG!

"FOR CHINESEFOODPAW!" the new she-cat finally screeched, jumping out and reaching for the apprentice. Before he had the time to scream, she had pinned him to the ground. Then she dug her extremely long claws into him, and he faded into nothing.

She smiled and looked up at Tigerstar. "I LUB YOU!" she screamed, jumping for the dead leader. Her neon green fur flashed as she grabbed him and snuggled him close to herself. "I lub dis ebil kitteh of ebil awesomeness! I lub him! I be you apprentice, Tigger? Pwease, Tigerstar? PWEASE!!" she demanded, digging her sharp little claws into his fur.

Tigerstar looked into her evil red eyes and saw darkness there. He smiled and purred, "Yes! Muahahahaha! Take this piece of CATNIP, Firemasterofallawesome! Blahahahaha!" The old tabby looked up at the sky and lightning flashed.

"APOCALYPSE!"

Longstar padded forward, and he found he could no longer see again. "What the CATNIP is your name?!" he mewed, astonished.

"LENZIEKAT!" she screamed, beginning to dance. She and Tigerstar began twirling around, and a stage popped up.

**Lenziekat**: _Gotta get that_

_Gotta get that_

_Gotta get that  
Gotta get that that that that that_

_Boom boom boom (Gotta get that)_

_Boom boom boom (Gotta get that)_

_Boom boom boom (Gotta get that)_

_Boom boom boom (Gotta get that)_

_Boom boom boom (Yeah)_

_Boom boom boom (Yeah)_

Boom boom boom

_Boom boom boom_

**Tigerstar: **_Yo  
I got the hit that beat the block  
You can get that bass overload  
I got the that rock and roll  
That future flow_

_That digital spit  
Next level visual CATNIP  
I got that (Boom boom boom)  
How the beat bang (Boom boom boom)_

**Lenziekat: **_I like that boom boom pow  
Them chicken jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next CATNIP now  
I'm so three thousand and eight  
You so two thousand and late  
I got that boom boom boom  
That future boom boom boom  
Let me get it now_

**Both: **_Boom boom boom (Gotta get that)_

_Boom boom boom (Gotta get that)_

_Boom boom boom (Gotta get that)_

_Boom boom boom (Gotta get that)_

_Boom boom boom (Yeah)_

_Boom boom boom (Yeah)_

Boom boom boom

_Boom boom boom_

Suddenly, a crazy cat that looked just like Brackenfur, except with a huge heart on her forehead, jumped up onto the stage.

**Brackenfurlover: **_I'm on the supersonic boom  
Y'all hear the space CATNIP zoom  
When, when I step inside the room them toms go apeCATNIP, uh  
Y'all stuck on super A-CATNIP  
They're no fast stupid a bit  
I'm on that HD flat  
This beat go boom boom pow_

**Tigerstar: **_I'm a beast when you turn me on  
Into the future cybertron  
Harder, faster, better, stronger  
Sexy ladies extra longer, cause  
We got the beat that bounce  
We got the beat that pow  
We got the beat that 808  
That the boom boom in your town_

**Brackenfurlover: **_People in the place  
If you wanna get down  
Put your hands in the air  
Tiger|I|Am drop the beat now_

**Tigerstar: **_Yep yep  
I be rockin' the beats (Yep, yep)  
I be rockin' the beats (Yep yep yep, yep)_

_Here we go, here we go  
Satellite radio  
Y'all getting hit with (Boom boom)  
Beats so big I'm steppin on leprechauns  
CATNIP' on y'all you with the (Boom boom)  
CATNIP' on y'all you with the (Boom boom)  
CATNIP' on y'all you with the...  
This beat be bumpin' bumpin'  
This beat go boom boom_

_Let the beat rock  
Let the beat rock  
Let the beat r..._

**All: **_This beat be bumpin' bumpin'  
This beat go boom boom_

**Lenziekat and Brackenfurlover: **_I like that boom boom pow  
Them chicken jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next CATNIP now  
I'm so three thousand and eight  
You so two thousand and late  
I got that boom boom boom  
That future boom boom boom  
Let me get it now_

**All: **_Boom boom boom (Gotta get that)_

_Boom boom boom (Gotta get that)_

_Boom boom boom (Gotta get that)_

_Boom boom boom (Gotta get that)_

_Boom boom boom (Yeah)_

_Boom boom boom (Yeah)  
Boom boom boom_

_Boom boom boom_

The one called Brackenfurlover abruptly vanished, and Tigerstar and Lenziekat took a bow. Then, suddenly, Lenziekat screamed, "Rabbit horde! ATTACK!"

Nearly ten hundred rabbits barged through the camp entrance and attacked Longstar, dragging him down to the ground and clawing his eyes and pelt.

"HELP!! HELP!! OH MY CATNIP!! HOLY CATNIP! OMFG!! HELP!! OH NOOOOOOOOOO.....!"

Oh, dear.

**:D Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, Lenziekat, or Boom Boom Pow.  
Special Appearences: Lenziekat (read her stories!!!) and Brackenfurlover (read her stories too! :D :D)  
Muahahaha. ---brackenfurlover**


	8. Longstar Has An Announcement

**OHmigosh, please don't kill me!! I didn't mean to take so long! Ahh! Well, here is a brand new chappie! Oo-Rainpath-oO, if you are reading this, I hearby invite Rainy and Swifty to be guest commentators on my next chapter! Read to find out why! Squee!**

**Chapter 7**

Longstar pranced up to the HighRock, singing gaily. "Yo yo fo yo shizzle yo! Pay attention to your leader, fozizzle mizzle!" He twitched up ultra-long tail and smashed a Root Beer bottle on the ground. "PAY ATTENTION!"

The Clan cats blinked at him, then began stealing Brambleclaw's grape soda again. "Noo!" Brambleclaw squealed, fainting to the ground. "GET AWAY! MINE! MINE! MINE! GIVE TO ME MINE! NAO!" Apparently he had gotten over the traumatic grape-soda-blowing that Firemasterofallawesome had brought upon the ex-deputy.

Jayfeather growled and went to the top of the big rock. "HEY, LIKE, PAY ATTENTION, WOULD YOU? FOR SURE, GAG ME WITH A SPOON, AND ALL THAT LIKE, CHIZ! PAY ATTENTION, DARN IT!" he screeched, and ThunderClan was silent.

"Alright, pimps. Jayfeather and I were talking, yo, and we've decided on something." Longstar was quiet, building the suspense. Suddenly, a giant car driven by Onestar flew over the cliffs, making those loud engine noises you always hear in movies.

BEEEP! The insane leader honked the horn as he flew over the cliff. ThunderClan screamed in terror. With a loud crash, the car slammed into the other side of the cliff and landed on the screeching Thornwhatsit. A hiss and a poof could be heard, and the two now-dead cats floated away into the land of unicorns.

Brackenfur screamed and fainted, and Smileypaw followed him.

Longstar blinked and just shook his head. "Anyway… Jayfeather and I are going to be hosting the very first…"

"No, Longstar. It, like, isn't the first. Totally. Not. This awesome cat named Oo-Rainpath-oO already, like, has one," Jayfeather contradicted. Longstar smacked him.

"Then ThunderClan is going to be having it's own, mini Olympic Game! Muaha ha ha ha!" he cackled. ThunderClan gasped. Cloudtail fainted. Purdy, who had recently moved in, died of overexpose to Lionblaze's glare. Odd.

"Yes, like, toe-dally! We will be hosting an ah-mazing Olympic game that will be known, from here on out… as… duh like duh dun…" Jayfeather sang.

Longstar smacked him again. "Shut up! It's my turn! StarClan!" He cleared his throat. "Anyway, my pimp dawgs. We, the leader and idiot deputy, are going to be holding a fishing game! YEASH! A FISHING OLYMPIC GAME! ANY QUESTIONS?!"

Birchfall raised his paw. "Yeah. Why be we fwishing when we is TwunderCwan and nawt WiverCwan?" he wasked, I mean, asked.

"ELIMINATED!" Longstar screamed. Birchfall fell into a heap of tears. "We fish because I said so, and RiverClan will be mad if we do! YEAH! DAT'S RIGHT! MMHMM!" He danced the twist. "Anyone can play! Oh. But not if you're an apprentice, kit, leader, or deputy. Mhm." Birchfall raised his shivering paw. "Oh. You can't play if you're Birchfall either."

"Get into seven groups of four, please! No, no, not, like, please, just do it!" Jayfeather growled. The cats all assembled.

"Ok, now, each group will tell me who they want to represent them. You must tell them to us, because other cats in other places that the Mighty One calls "readers" will vote on who they think will win! GASP!" Longstar cried. He grabbed his trusty clipboard and began to write down the groups.

**Group One**

The dead Tigerstar

Spiderleg

Whitewing

Berrynose

**Group Two**

Poppyfrost

Firemasterofallawesome

Sandstorm

Ferncloud

**Group Three**

Foxleap

Icecloud

Toadstep

Rosepetal

**Group Four**

Cinderheart

Daisy

Brambleclaw

Leafpool

**Group Five**

Hazeltail

Squirrelflight

Lionblaze

Cloudtail

**Group Six**

Brightheart

Mousewhisker

Graystripe

Sorreltail

**Group Seven**

Dustpelt

Brackenfur

Hollyleaf

Mousefur

"Who put Brambleclaw and Leafpool in the same group?" Jayfeather asked, eye twitching and for once sounding like a tom.

Lionblaze snarled at Squirrelflight. Sandstorm sliced her pink-polished claws over Firemasterofallawesome's nose.

"Ok, groups! Pick your competitor!" Longstar demanded.

**Group One's Competitor**

BERRYNOSE

Tigerstar grumbled and dug his claws into the ground. "I can't believe you guys chose THAT over ME!" he snarled.

"Like, too bad. Okay? Okay! We, like, chose Berrynose because he's so stuck up, he'll annoy the other groups and he'll totally do better! Yeah!" Whitewing cheerleadered. "Plus, his head is so big he'll hold a lot of fish in his mouth."

"Hey! I have feelings!" Berrynose pouted. "And… what happened to Honeyfern being in this contest?"

"She went to join Tigerstar in his realm. She now rules in his evil lair while he is away. PWN!" Tigerstar rawred. Berrynose's lip quivered.

**Group Two's Competitor**

FIREMASTEROFALLAWESOME

"I forced them to let me play, seeing as I can still send them to StarClan. I have my connections, infidels." Firemasterofallawesome danced a little jig as Poppyfrost and Sandstorm tried to slice his ears off.

**Group Three's Competitor**

TOADSTEP

"We joined together because we are all young, and strong," Toadstep meowed, trying his hardest to not treat everything as a joke. "I am the most agile and I have the keenest eyes. I will catch those fish and bring glory to my team!" He stepped forward and fluffed out his fur to seem powerful.

ThunderClan looked at him seriously for all of two heartbeats, then started rolling on the ground laughing. Even Toadstep starting chuckling.

**Group Four's Competitor**

DAISY

"I can do anything, and if you don't let me, I will get my freak on," Daisy cackled, narrowing her blood red eyes.

"We worship you, oh Daisy," Brambleclaw, Cinderheart, and Leafpool meowed with grape soda in their hands. She cackled again as ThunderClan looked nervously at her.

**Group Five's Competitor**

SQUIRRELFLIGHT

Squirrelflight smiled and cracked her knuckles. "Mhm, I've had a bit of training in my day, kitties. I can win this, easy as cheese. CHEESE!"

Lionblaze growled and shredded a piece of catnip pizza with his claws. "That should've been ME. I hate my team."

"We have feelings!" Hazeltail cried into Cloudtail's pelt.

**Group Six's Competitor**

MOUSEWHISKER

"Let's just say, I have a secret weapon," Mousewhisker mewed, smirking evilly. Sorreltail nodded.

**Group Seven's Competitor**

DUSTPELT

"Don't. Even. Ask," Dustpelt challenged. Everyone else was too scared of Leafpool holding a bazooka to anyone daring to speak.

Smileypaw stood up and looked into a camera that suddenly appeared. "Who will you bid on?" she whisper-asked.

"THE APOCALYPSE!" You should all know who that was.

**Now you know! Woo! I will be making the next chapter a one-time Olympic game of ThunderClan fishing! Anyone can bid on who they think will win! Oo-Rainpath-oO, I hope you accept for your two charries to be commentators on the next chapter, since you began this Olympic thing! IF you want to bid, fellow readers, please tell me your name, who you are bidding on, what you want as a prize if you win. You can get a plushie, a special appearence in a special chapter (like when LenzieKat came in), or specify anything else! Will you bid on BERRYNOSE, FIREMASTEROFALLAWESOME, TOADSTEP, DAISY, SQUIRRELFLIGHT, MOUSEWHISKER, or DUSTPELT??? I DON'T KNOW! R & R, and the next chapter will be up way sooner! Peace, love, and Brackenfur! ---brackenfurlover**


End file.
